Aero'sFuture: Unknown Universe
YEAR POSTED: 2009 The universe, or possibly multiverse, is felt up to the brim with unknown phenomena and celestial objects. Much of the objects in the universe have been at least semi-proven; however, a few strange stellar bodies are theorized to exist, but no evidence has been identified proving that they do in fact inhabit the deepest, darkest parts of the universe. Much of these objects include odd varieties of already discovered and known-to-exist stellar bodies, such as forms of stars and black holes. When imagining and theorizing completely different and varying forms of stars and other galactic objects, one must ponder the enitre life cycle of one of these objects. This may include the treachurous birth, the expanding gases, and the colossally violent explosions that lead to its demise. White Holes A black hole is a point in space with a near-infinite gravitational field. Everything within its event horizon is pulled into a single point and all atoms crushed into thousands of microscopic bits. Everything that has even the remotest amount of mass will be pulled into a black hole; nothing can escape its gravitation pull, not even light. A white hole is a complete time reversal of a black hole. It obtains a nearly infinite negative gravity and acts as the most powerful reverse of a vacuum, pushing everything out of its way. Not unlike a black hole, nothing can come closer than a white hole's event horizon and can not go beyod it, not even light, the fastest thing in the universe. A recent speculation about the formation white holes bewilders the mind as it is one of the most optimistic theory in astrophysics. It states that at the collapsing of every star into a black hole, a Big Bang occurs and stretches out a huge universe in another dimension. On the otherside of the black hole is a white hole, bringing objects through interdimension universes throughout the multiverse. Quark/Preon Stars Quarks and preons are apart of extremely theorized phases of matter made possible by colossal amounts of temperature and pressure, among the highest possibly allowed in the universe. This temperature may be thousands of times greater than science can reproduce artificially in laboratories. During this phases, quarks run free from atomic nuclei, electrons, and protons in what is hypothetically known as quark-gluon plasma. Quark or preon stars are a variety of tremendously and seemingly unfeasibly dense stars composed of quarks and preons, hense the name. They are both created by the extreme collapse of various forms of neutron stars such as magnatars or gravastars into quark-gluon plasma. Possible Candidates *RX J1856.5-3754—Possible Quark Star (Previously believed to be a neutron star) *3C58—Possible Quark Star (Previously believed to be a pulsar) The Explosions of Space In the world of astronomical and astrophysical explosions, three main categories come to mind: novae, supernovae, and the largest of them, hypernovae. Novae are cataclysmic explosion in space caused by the large accretion of hydrgoen onto the surface of a white dawrf star. Since white drawfs are much more massive than many other stars, yet smaller than most as well, the added mass of the hydrogen causes them to explode violently, shedding their outer layers of gas into space. Eventually the gases recollect on the stars of the binary system and this process repeats. Supernovae are much more explosive than novae; they are the second most explosive outbursts in the entire universe. The occur at the death of a supergiant star with a solar mass equivalent to that of approximately twenty or more Suns. The phenomena are extremly luminous and can often outshine an entire galaxy for a fraction a second. The explosions release a shell of high-energy radiation that undoubtedly dissipates into the interstellar medium. The process may even lead to the creation of a stellar black hole. Hypernovae are the most cataclysmic events that the universe has ever experienced aside from the Big Bang. These horrific explosion always outshine their host galaxies hundreds of times over. The are created when stars of huge masses, often hundreds of times the mass of the Sun, detonate and collapse in on themselves. Though these explosions are monsterous events, a Type I Hypernovae are even more explosive. Type I Hypernova Type I Hypernovae are hypothetical explosions in the universe that have luminosities at their peak equivalent to more than one thousand times the luminosity of the galaxy they reside within. These explosion would be equivalent to roughly one thousand hypernovae exploding at once. They are believed to be caused by the detonation of the largest hypergiants known to exist. Such powerful forces of the universe would rip holes through time and warp space. One such hypergiant star that may produce a Type I Hypernova is known as VY Canis Majoris. VY Canis Majoris VY Canis Majoris is currently classified a a red hypergiant star and to the amazement of much of the human race, is the largest star in existence. If it were to be placed in the Sun's location, it would extend beyond Jupiter, beyond Saturn, and even beyond Uranus. It contains two thousand solar radii and resides in the constellation. For a comparison, it would take over seven million Suns to fill the hypergiant. Category:Aero'sFuture